His Daughter's Best Friend
by Dirtynikki
Summary: Totally AU: Lucas Scott is a single father raising his 17 year old daughter Sara Scott, He is very attracted to his daughters Friend who is also 17.. Warning it's totally Smutty, and older male and younger female sex...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new Leyton story, it's smutty one cause i love writting smutty leyton. **

**Summary Totally AU: Lucas Scott is a single father raising his 17 year old daughter Sara Scott, He is very attracted to his daughters Friend who is also 17.. Warning it's totally Smutty, **

* * *

**His Daughter's best friend**

I was sitting around the house one Saturday when my daughter, Sara, asked if her friend, Peyton, could come over to study for finals. Peyton, at 17, was a few months older than my daughter and had been developing into a beautiful young woman in the four years that I"d known her. She had Blond hair and nice, smooth tanned skin. She was about 5"8", with really pretty green eyes. I had often thought about what it would be like to be with her, so I never passed up an opportunity to be around her.

"Sure," I said, "In fact, if you guys need to study late, Peyton can spend the night if she wants to."

"Thanks, Dad," Sara replied, "I"ll let her know."

I had some work to do around the house and forgot about Peyton for a while. Late in the afternoon, the doorbell rang. It was Peyton. She was dressed in a tank top and a pair of short jean shorts, revealing her long, sexy , Mr. S," Peyton shouted over the drill I was using.

"Hey, Peyt, are you going to be staying over?" I inquired.

"Yep," she said, "We have a lot of studying to do."

The girls went into Sara"s bedroom and I finished up the work I was doing. I ordered a pizza and settled in to watch a movie. The girls came out and ate with me."How"s the studying going?" I asked.

"Almost done," my daughter replied.

"Well, I"m going to watch a couple of movies tonight. You"re welcome to join me when you"re done," I offered.

We all watched a comedy together and Sara started to nod off at the end. She said that she was going to bed as soon as the movie was over. I told the girls that I was going to stay up a little longer and watch another flick.

Sara went to bed, leaving Peyton and I alone in the living room. The only light in the room was the flickering of the T.V. screen. After giving Sara a few minutes to fall asleep, I decided to ask Peytona few personal questions. "Peyton you"re very pretty, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Not anymore, guys my age are so immature,"

"Wow, I would love to go out with you if I were younger," I stated," You"re beautiful, smart, and funny."

Peyton blushed and shifted in her seat. I moved closer to her and put my arm on the back of the couch behind her back. She had changed for the night and was now wearing a long t-shirt with no bra, allowing her orange sized tits to hang freely. I looked into her eyes and said, "That"s what"s wrong with things, all of the cutest girls are wasted on guys who don"t know what they"re doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that a girl like you deserves to be pleased and most boys don"t know how to do it," I replied.

"Can you be more specific?"

"Well, I don"t want to offend you," I said.

"Don"t worry, tell me whatever you want,"she replied.

"Well, for example, most boys don"t know how to give oral sex right. They don"t know how to touch a woman and how to please her. That"s why most people"s first time is so awkward. Isn"t that what your first time was like?" I asked.

She hesitated, "I still haven"t had a first time, but I think I"m ready to."

With that I felt my cock twitch in my shorts. I could tell by her body language that she was open to my desires and I was anticipating the pleasure to come.

"Mr. S?" Peyton asked.

"Call me Lucas," I said.

"Lucas" Peyton repeated,"Do you think I"m sexy?"

"Oh God yes," I said,"In fact, all of this sexy talk has gotten me incredibly excited."

I leaned over, took her head in my hands and kissed her deeply and passionately. She opened her mouth and invited my tongue into it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to rub her back and shoulders, as our passionate embrace continued. My cock was fully erect and throbbing now at the thought of being with this sexy, 17 year old virgin.

I ran my hands around to the front of her t-shirt and started to rub her firm tits. Her nipples were small but very hard. She began to moan lightly as a massaged and pinched them.

I pulled away for a moment."Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

" I"ve thought about fucking you for a long time, I"m sure," came her sultry reply.

With that encouragement, I slipped off her t-shirt, revealing a white thong covering her virgin pussy. I began to kiss and fondle her tits as she ran her hands over my back.

"Oh yes, Lucas, suck my tits, it feels so good"

I stopped momentarily," Have you ever seen a man"s cock?"

"Only in pictures, let me see yours"

I stood up and stripped down, first removing my t-shirt and then my shorts, revealing my 8" erection. Peyuton"s eyes widened as I stood with my throbbing dick inches from her face.

"Go ahead, touch it, you know you want to"

She reached out and grabbed the thick shaft. Without warning, she leaned over and started to lick the shaft. She cupped my balls with one hand and started to stroke me with the other. I couldn"t believe my eyes. This little virgin was sucking my cock. I stopped her and layed down on the couch so I could enjoy it more. It was such a turn-on, I was afraid that I would blow my load in her mouth. I decided it was time to see that sexy pussy. I pulled my cock out of her mouth and reached down to remove that sexy thong. Her pussy looked even hotter than I thought it would and was dripping wet. I told her that I wanted to please her with my mouth and went down between her legs. She hesitated, then spread her legs as she felt my breath on her pussy.

"Oh, my God" she cried, "That feels so good"

"I"m going to make you cum so hard baby," was my reply.

I licked up and down her slit finally focusing on her swollen clit. I lightly ran my tongue around it and slowly started to slide a finger into her tight hole. She moaned and started to grind her hips into my face. She was pushing on my head trying to increase the sensation. I took one hand and spread her pussy, so I could get my tongue all over her clit and began to finger her wet slit with two fingers. It was so tight, even that was hard to do. How would I ever get my monster cock in there?

My pace quickened as Peyton"s moans became loader. Her hips were thrusting to meet my tongue now.

"Oh shit," she screamed,"I"m going to cum. Lick my pussy. Suck it harder."

I sucked hard on her clit and drove my fingers deep inside her as her pussy began to pulsate around me. I could tell she was cumming hard. Her legs were shaking and her cunt was twitching when i pulled my fingers out of her. I looked into her eyes and told her that I wanted to put my cock into her tight virgin pussy now. I layed on my back and had her straddle me. I started to kiss her and run my hands over her tits and ass.

"When you"re ready, lower your pussy onto my cock baby," I instructed.

I looked down and watched as she began to rub her baled pussy against the tip of my cock. She closed her eyes and began to slowly work my cock into the entrance. My dick had never felt anything so good. Her pussy was so tight, it felt like it was gripping me like a vise. She was so hot and wet that she slowly worked the tip into her. Then she started to rock back and forth, slowly taking more and more. I could see the pain on her face when I hit her hymen, but she kept forcing it into her.

"Your pussy is so tight Peyton," I moaned, "I"ve never felt anything this good before."

"Oh, I want to fuck you so bad, your cock is huge, it"s stretching my pussy but I love it," she said.

She finally got my entire length inside her. It was so hot I thought I was going to cum right there, but I fought off the urge. I wanted to fuck this girl as long as I could. I grabbed her hips and started to pump into her faster and faster. Her hole was tightening around my thick cock and I knew it wouldn"t be much longer. By the look on her face, she was about to cum again too.

"Fuck me, Lucas. I want you to cum inside me"

That was all it took. I felt my balls tighten as my cock began to squirt hot cum into Peyton"s tight pussy. I pulled her all the way down onto me and shot stream after stream of it deep inside her virgin womb. She began to cum again moaning and twitching, her pussy contracting around my cock. Finally, when we were both done, I pulled her down and kissed her passionately. "Your so beautiful, that was the best sex I"ve ever had," I said.

I'm glad" Peyton said slyly," I can"t wait "till I spend the night again."

Neither can I, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I was standing in the kitchen with a huge smile on my 34 year old face, A smile that I haven't had in years, since my ex wife,

"Morning Dad" Sara said, as she walked over to the coffee pot,

"Morning Sweetheart," I said, as I wondered where Peyton was " Where's Peyton?" I asked my daughter, After last night I couldn't get her off my mind.

"In the shower," She smiled, " She looks diferent today"

I closed my eyes as i try to picture Peyton's wet body, " Um...what do you mean she looks different?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know really, it's just shes...like glowing, like she is happy, you know, "

I smiled, yeah I do know, I thought to myself, " Maybe she just had a reallly good night sleep."

Sara agreed with me, I took a sip of my coffee, as Peyton enter the kitchen, She was wearing her cheerleading uniform, cause they had a game today, and damn she was sexy, My mind kept going back to last night as my face was in between her legs, and as she rode me. I took her vir last night so hell yeah she was glowing, looking more beautiful than ever, I wished Sara wasn't here so I could have her again.

"Good Morning Mr.S. Did you sleep well?" she winked at me, in her happy cheerful voice

"I love the way you're so full of energy in the morning!" I replied with a smile. "And yes thanks, in fact I don't even remember my head hitting the pillow."

Peyton smiled at me over her orange juice. "Are you doing anything special today Mister S?" She asked sweetly.

I smiled back at her. "That's a good question Peyt" I replied. "Before we get to that, I think you should stop calling me Mister S and start calling me Lucas, if that's ok with you."

She nodded. "Ok Lucas" she replied

"Just a little bit of work, then come home what are you girls plans for the night"

"Oh, I forgot" sara said, " Peyt, needs to stay here this weekend, like tonight tomorrow and Sunday night."

" Um..." I looked at Peyton who was looking down at the floor, " Sure, but why?" not like it matter i loved beeen around peyton, but I had to act like a concern father sometime right.

"My mom is going away with her new boyfriend, she doesn't want me alone, since all theoe robberys ."

I nodded, "Peyton, sweetheart you are always welcome here okay" i told her with a wink, I couldn't believe my luck a whole weekend with Peyton, but how could I get her alone?

"Oh dad I won't be here this weekend remember"

"No"

"Yes I'm going to the concert with Jessica and Brooke, and Nick, I told you about it Jessica mom is going to it's now in South Carolina, we are leaving tonight after the game the concert is tomorrow at 2 I think, we are staying at Jessica's moms sisters house.

"Oh" I remembeered you telling me that." Duh, Jesssica mom called me about that last month. ". " Why aren't you going to the concert."

" It's country music concert thing I'm not into that kinda of music.

I just smiled, then a thought enter my mind, I'm going to be alone with this beautiful young girl all weekend, This is going to be fun.

" Okay gotta go, I call you went we get there, " Sara said, as she kissed me, then told Peyton to come on,

"Bye Lucas" she said, sweetly. I walked behind the two, Sara when out the door first, I grabbed Peyton's arm, making sure Sara was in the car, I turned her facing me, " Morning Beautiful," I smiled, lifting her chin gently as I kissed her full on the lips. " Have a good day, can't wait till tonight."

"Me either," she whispered, as she kissed me again, the horn of Sara's car beep, and Peyton jump, she winked at me again, then walked out the door.

That night I went home to finsh work I didnt get to, I was in my office at home, I sat down and opened a spread-sheet on my computer, scanning through each pile until I was sure I had the current figures, and carefully reviewed any letters of demand or final notices. I started entering the figures and made additional notes where I needed them, Peyton snuck up behind me and put her arms around my chest as she kissed the back of my neck." What;you doing?" she asked, as she rested her chin on my shoulder.

" Just trying to finish up some work, so I can spend time with you this weekend, "I think I'm almost finished but I've got such a headache!"

Peyton stood behind me and softly massaged my temples with her fingers, kissing the top of my head as her fingers eased my headache away. "Thank you for last night lucas,best night of my life!" She said soothingly.

I leaned my head back against her chest. "Ohhh….that feels awesome Peyton, my headache is going already! Is there anything you can't fix?" she laughed, as I turned around pulling her on to my lap, she was wear a short thin sexy black dress." Last night was prefect Peyton, you are prefect,best sex I ever had, and i hope to have more nights like that with you. "

" I took her face in my hands, before our lips met in a kiss that slowly grew in passion and intensity. When we broke for a breath I gazed into her sparkling eyes. "I just want you know that there is nothing I would rather do than be with you like this." I whispered as she held my gaze. "You are such an amazing woman, and any man would be lucky to spend time with you."

She returned my kiss. "I don't really understand why, but when I'm with you it just seems so natural and…..just perfect!" She whispered softly.

"I couldn't describe it any better than that honey, it is absolutely perfect!" I agreed." Come on I said, as she got off my lap,

"Where we going "

" Upstairs, I want to have you in my bed, over in over." i told her as we walked out of my office.

She told be she been right back, when she walked back into my room,I was in the bed. The sheet was around my feet. My body was uncovered. She was were a black see through nighie, I licked my lips,

Peyton stepped toward the bed and climbed across it, laying down next to me. She laid on my arm and I turned toward her. I cupped her face in my right hand. I caressed it softly. There were no words. I leaned toward her. She raised a bit to meet me. We kissed. Our tongues danced together. She placed her hand behind my head. Our kiss continued for several minutes. When our lips parted, we smiled.

"I like being with you," I whispered. " I love kissing you

Peyton spoke. " Me to Lucas

She looked at me. "I want to be a part of your life. And I want you to be a part of mine." She paused. "I really don't know how this will work, but I want it too." We kissed again. I pulled her to me. Our bodies were together. Our legs were intertwined.

"Be my girlfriend" I asked, as she smiled at me, " I know that lots of people won't understand and we don't have to tell a soul, you can be my serect girlfriend and I'll be your sercert boyfriend."

"I liked that" We kissed. I caressed her shoulders and across her back as I pulled her into me. As we kissed, she touched my face. My fingertips glided over her skin. She was warm and soft and smooth. I slowly slid my hand down to her hips. I caressed her cheeks and moved back up her back.

She rolled onto her back, spreading her legs. I broke the kiss and caressed her with my tongue as I made my way to her breasts. I began to massage her left breast and I covered her nipple with my mouth. I sucked gently, allowing my tongue to caress the soft fullness of her areola. As the nipple became erect and hard, I pulled my mouth away. Continuing to massage, I used her nipple to trace along my lips. This really tunes me on. I again covered it with my mouth and sucked. She placed her hand behind my head, pulling me into her. I increased the pressure of my massage, pushing her areola and nipple upward. I opened my mouth wider to receive more of her small but firm mound.

"Oh, Lucas That feels so good," Peyton whispered. After a few more minutes, she guided me to her right breast. I made wet circles around the areola with the tip of my tongue. Her nipple responded by growing erect. I began to suck it. As I drew it into my mouth, I used the flat of my tongue to caress it, almost as if I were milking it. Again she moaned, pulling me into her. I sucked harder. Her hips began to move, pushing her pubic area against my leg. She was moving her pussy up and down my thigh. I continued to suck until she pulled me up to her.

"That really feels good," she said softly. I kissed her. "I want you," she sighed.

We kissed. Our tongues danced. I continued to massage her breasts as we kissed. Then I slowly moved my hand over her stomach. My fingertips barely touching her smooth skin. I followed the line of her body down to her left leg. I went all the way down to her knee as our kiss continued. As I moved slowly up her outer thigh, she shifted her leg, pulling it to the side, allowing me to move to her inner thigh. As my fingers glided along the smooth, soft flesh of her inner thigh, she pushed her hips upward. She was inviting me to touch her. Very slowly I allowed my fingers to dance over her skin. As I reached her swollen pussy, I barely touched her. Using just two fingers, I skimmed over the puffy lips. I could feel the moisture and the warmth. She flinched as I moved slowly up and down. I applied more pressure, feeling the lips softness and fullness. She moaned again.

I used my middle finger to follow the slit between her lips. The tip of my finger was barely inserted as I moved it up and down. Again, she pushed herself up, causing my finger to part her lips and slide into her wetness. We broke our kiss and I moved my mouth down to her breasts. As I sucked one then the other, I pushed my finger deeper into the recesses between her labia. There was more moisture. Her fluids lubricated my finger and I moved it up and down. I pushed in a bit more, finding the opening that was the source of her juices. I slowly pushed in, just a little at a time. I inserted to my first knuckle and pulled out. Her hips were moving more now. I continued sucking each breast, playing with her nipples with my tongue. She pulled me toward her as she pushed her hips up in response to the movements of my finger. I pushed in farther in, inserting my finger deep into the warmth of her inner vaginal canal.

I pulled my finger out, following her slit upward in that small space to her clit. When I touched it, she moaned loudly. Using my index and fourth fingers, I separated her lips, causing her clit to be exposed from under its hood. I caressed it with my fingertip. Her whole body responded as her hips began to gyrate. I made circles around the firm pearl and then I began to rub across it, back and forth, up and down. Her breathing was more rapid, her body movements stronger.

"Lucas, please, I want you in me." I slowed my caresses and raised my face up from her breasts. I looked into her face.

I smiled at her. "You are so beautiful. I love you so much." I moved my hand up and lifted myself. Peyton spread her legs as I rolled between them. I raised up on my knees just so I could look down on her loveliness. She was smiling. Somehow we both were feeling what each needed. Peyton opened her legs as she bent her knees. I lowered myself to her. She reached down and gently took hold of my very hard cock. As I lowered myself, she raised her hips. The tip of my cock touched her lips. She slowly moved me up and down into her slit, allowing her fluids to lubricate my skin. I moved lower and she positioned the head just into her opening. She lifted herself more, allowing the head to push past her labia and into the warmth and wetness of her canal. She released me and I pushed down just a little. She was very tight. just like the last night,

My cock was fully inserted. I could feel how tight she was, grasping me with her vaginal muscles. I could feel her warmth.

We kissed. It was not passionate but tender and soft. I moved very slightly. Just enough to allow my cock and pubic bone to stimulate her clit. Her body flinched several times as my pushed in and pulled out no more than an inch or less. We were face to face.

"This feels so good," I said.

"Yeah, it does," she whispered. "I feel like we are one person." My movements made her breathe in quickly. She smiled. "I like that." As I slowly moved in and out just enough for her to feel it, she was responding. I pushed in against her clit and she pushed her head back, closing her eyes. "Lucas, I'm not going to be able to take this much longer."

"You want me to stop." I kissed her softly.

"Are you kidding? I want you to keep doing just what you are doing." I complied with her request. We looked into each other's eyes as I moved. Her breathing grew quicker. Her hips were raised in time with the slight movement I was making. I felt her legs tighten around me. She opened her mouth and began breathing rapidly.

"Ahhh...ahhhh," she moaned. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me down to her. I buried my face into her neck. Her body began to shake under me. She reached down to my waist and held me close to her. "Uh..uh..uh.." she cried out. Her spasm swept through her as she pushed herself into me, forcing my cock deeper into her womb. I felt her muscles pulsating around my cock. For what seemed like a full minute, Peyton's body was responding to my slow, short movements. Finally, we both expoled she released her grip on me. Her legs relaxed. Her arms collapsed to her side. Her breathing began to slow. I felt her chest rising and falling beneath mine. I raised myself to my elbows, looking into her face. Her eyes were closed but there was a smile on her lips. She swallowed deeply and looked at me. " That was amazing"

"Yeah it was sweetheart" We kissed, again softly and gently. "Peyton, you wanted to be my girlfriend right?"

"Yes"

"So that means I won't be seen anyone else, I won't go out on anymore dates, so neither can you."

" I know Lucas, I want a relationship with you, I don't care if we have to hide it, for awhile, "

" Good, so no guy is allowed to kiss your sweet lips," I said, as I kissed her, " or touch your small but firm breast," I kissed each nipple.." or your neck, " I sucked on her neck.."or touch your amazingly juice pussy," I cupped pussy," This pussy, belongs to me, and only me..." and your sweet round ass. " I said, bending down to kiss her ass..." It's mine to, and one day.. I plan on taking your ass to...Your love getting fucked in the ass.." I moved back up her body.."No one touches you or kisses you anywhere, Only me Peyton, no one else." I kissed her lips, then her nose...

" No one will Lucas, my body is you're in your's alone, " she said, as she rolled on top of me, " Now promise me, that no other women especial your ex wife won't be kissing you " she kissed me, " or touching your strong, amazing chest and abs, " she run her hands down my chest, or your fine ass" she said, with a laugh, " and they better not touch my dick, this is mine dick..and I promise one day, I'm going to give you the best blowjob you ever had..." she said, as she grabbed my dick, "it belongs to me, it only goes in me." she said, as she slipped herself on my hard cock.

" I promise." I whispered as I throw my head back, she began to ride me, I just smiled, as I thought about having her alone all weekend, we could actually act like , a couple, at least till Sunday night, once Sara is home, Peyton will be back in her bed and I will be alone, but for now I wasn't going to worry about that, I'm going to fouos on the beautiful blond that is riding me and they fact that she will be in my bed all night and all day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

YEP YEP I KNOW IT'S BEEN, LIKE TEN MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED THIS..WELL TO BE TRUTH FULLY I DIDN'T LIKE THE PM'S I WAS GETTING A LOT OF PEOPLE HAD ISSUES WITH PEYTON BEING 16 AND LUCAS BEING 34 SO I CHANGED PEYTON AGE TO 17 AND A HALF SO SHE IS ALMOST 18...I HOPE THAT EASE UP U PPL A LITTLE...THIS STORY IS LABEL OLDER MAN AND YOUNGER WOMEN..SORRY IF YOU AGAINS THAT...I DO HOPE THE ONES WHO PM N ME N REVIEWED LIKES THIS CHAPTER IT SMUTTY, I NEEDED TO WRITE SO LEYTON SMUT...BUT IT'S GOT A LITTLE CLIFF AT THE END...REVIEW PLEASE I MIGHT BE UPDATE FASTER...

* * *

His Daughter's Best Friend.

Chapter 3

I drive by one more time, looking at her window I see her light is off but there is a dim glow of blue, more than likely her TV still on. The night is dark undetected by the neighbors or her mom. I park around the corner as to hide my car from sight, I quietly make my way through the street, wearing a black shirt with dark jeans and a black hat, I realize how much of a robber I look like, but I won't act to suspicious and I won't be noticed is all I can hope for. I make my way closer and closer till I come up to her house, I crouch at her wall knowing what lay right behind it, my girl, my Peyton. I pull myself around the corner of the house to the front where her window sill is low enough for me to adventure in.

I take my time making sure no one is coming down the street and that no one is watching through a window. I slowly stand up from my crouching and slip my finger tips into the bottom of her window. I pull up slightly and to my surprise I find it to be open. I climb through the window, carefully stepping over her night stand. I finally get through the window to only realize she is not even in the room. Her bed is empty.

Then I hear it, the running water that tells me where she has gone. Thankful, that she has a bathroom in her room, my hand slowly creeks open the door, to find steam pouring out of the room. I step in with a fogged mirror to my back and a shower curtain to my front. I see the shadow figure of the young woman washing her body, bending down all the way; stick her prefect ass into the air. I can't take it anymore. I start to undress myself, dropping all my clothes on the floor, my dick semi hard from the sight in from of me as she continues to rub her body. She caresses her breast as I finally finish striping of all my clothes. I walk slowly towards the shower's back; I push the curtain slightly forward as to not give a hint of my presence just yet.

As I climb in my eyes first see her wonderful round ass; streams of wet hair slightly covering that wonderful backside of hers. I climb in more as she looks down and washes her wonderful abs, She slowly moves her way down and gently rubs her sweet pussy making it even wet with her sweet juices instead of water. I finally climb all the way into the shower, the water hitting just my legs at first. I walk closer to her; she still has not noticed me. My semi hard dick hits the wonderful ass of her first. She gasp not knowing who it was that's behind her, she stands up straight in fear only to be greeted by hands grasping her arms keeping her back toward me.

" It's alright princess, it just me" I whisper into her ear, I see a smile come out of the side of her face. I slowly kiss the back of her neck, Gosse bumps form on her neck as she breaths harder in the shower. "God, I missed you, " I scanned her body..." I missed this body...I miss this ass...". My hardening dick slips in-between those ass cheeks I thrust up and down slowly, giving myself large amounts of pleasure.

My hands slide down her arms and slowly, move their way back up to her amazing breast." I missed these to..." I said, as I gently squeeze them massage them, putting my fingers around her nipples, twisting and pulling them lightly. She moans and bucks at the feeling, pushing her ass even more into my hard dick, she starts to bounce her ass up and down shaking it like a pro on a dance floor. I increase my grasp on her breast squeezing harder and twisting her hard nipples till I draw little screams from her. " Ssh..." I whispered, "I don't think it would be a good idea to wake your mom up.."

"My mom, isn't here...she just text me, she is staying the night with her new boyfriend...Won't be back till tomorrow night."

" There's no one here..." I asked happily...

"Just you and me...all night..."

" I love the sound of that..." it's been a month, since I've touched her like this, I was tired of waiting, I needed her, and I needed her now, I knew I was chancing getting caught, but I wanted her, I missed her, one night with her would be worth getting caught...

" Can you stay all night.."

" Oh I can and I will..."

"what about Sara?"

"She thinkings, I went out on a blind date...I'll just text her and say don't expected me home.."

Her head leans back and makes eye contact with me. Our lips meet and exploded in ecstasy. My tongue digs deep down into her throat, moving around within her mouth. My fingers part her lovely pussy lips while my middle finger starts too slid in and out of her awesome fuck hole. She moans into my mouth, and the feeling is sensational. Her right hand grabs the back of my head to hold me closer to her, while her left hand reaches to her back and finds my hard dick still in-between her amazing ass. She takes hold of my cock and starts to slowly stroke my member, torturing me with her fingers.

I pull my finger out of her tight cunt, which is greeted by a grunt of dismay, however it is quickly replaced with a whine of pleasure as my middle finger finds her pulsing clit. She grasps my dick with her full hand now. I give a moan of agreement and buck a little at her touch. Our mouths part as I start to kiss her ear, nibbling and licking her lobe. She giggles like a little girl as I do; giving that smile that memorizes me so. I kiss her down her neck all the way to her shoulder. Her breath is more ragged than before, she is close to release. I go faster on her clit and squeeze her breast more and more, drawing more moans. I go faster and harder on her soft clit. She gasp for air then finally comes, letting go of my dick and pushing up against the wall to try and keep herself up, it only serves to present her ass and pussy even better to me.

She gasps for air as the water continues down her body, Her round ass and juicy pussy stick straight at me; my hard dick lies on top of it, itching to continue its pleasure. I kneel down in the shower, the water wetting my hair and face. My face inches closer and closer to her sweet smelling pussy. I stick my tongue out to get a small taste of her wonderful cunt. I run my tongue up her slit only slightly touching it. She whimpers at the wetness of my tongue. She looks over her shoulders again, this time with her intense lustful green eyes. I comply with her wants; I stick my tongue into her lovable cunt. She moans as I push my tongue deeper into her tight pussy. My tongue moves in and out in all directing, circling her clit. She bucks hard against my face, her hands banging the tile on the wall as she gasp for air.

I continue to thrust into her cunt with my tongue, my left hand massaging her ass as I continue to tongue fuck her harder and harder. My thumb reaches up and circles her clit slowly and softly. I get faster and faster pushing harder and harder on her contracting pussy. I taste her juices as they flow from her cunt, spilling all over my mouth. I like it up and lick my lips " Damn, you taste so fucking good, I love going down on you..."

I lean forward and kiss her letting her taste her own juices, some of her cum dripping from our lips mashed together. I stand up; she still braces herself against the wall. My hard dick rises as I do, pushing up against her slick twat. I rub the head of my dick along her slit. She bucks at the treatment " Oh Lucas, Fuck me..." she begs ". Fuck me please; I need you dick in me so bad, just fuck me hard and now." I push and pop the head of my dick into her wet cunt,"Oh Peyton...Baby..." I scream, only to pop it out again.

" Put it back in please..." She moans as the warm water and my cock reënter her swollen pussy. I push deeper and deeper with each thrust.

I thrust hard into her sweet fuck hole;" Yes, Baby...I missed your...pussy...your tight, tight pussy..." I slammed into her hard...

" It's you pussy Lucas,,,,,alll yourssss bbbaaaaay..." she moans and whines as I continue to fuck her in her shower. I continue to pound her again and again." Yes, yes...oh God...YES!" Thrusting all of my hard cock into her juicy hole.

"I'm cumming, baby..." I scream..." I want you to cum with me, " I feel her pussy contract

"Lucas..." she screamed, as she cums like never before

"Peyton..." I said, as I left go, waves of sperm going inside her...I know for a fact that if she wasn't on the pill. She would just gotten pregnant, from that awesome fucking...

We lay in the tub, letting the warm water wash away the evidence of our activities. She stays cuddled up against me; I turn the water off with my feet and let her lay on me. Her breath is soft as we lay resting. "Best shower ever "

" totally..." She looks up at me, "Wait till I get you in my bed...I always wanted to have you and my bed..."

The next morning, I awoke, with the best feeling, Peyton, my beautiful Peyton, was in my arms naked... It was mornings like this I wished she was older, or I was younger, so I could be with her, all the time.. I hated when she was over at the house now, Yeah, I try to steal a kiss here and there, when my daughter wasn't looking, but it was hard...

"Penny for your thoughts"

I looked down to see my girl awake, staring at me..." Morning beautiful.." I said, not wanting to tell her what I was thinking..

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Lucas, I can tell, you look like your rethingking us..."

"No, never...I love you Peyton...and I meant that..."

She smiled " I love you to..."

I about jumped out that bed..." You do"

"I do"

" Wow"

" I know people thing seventeen is too young to be in love, but fuck what they say...I love you, and I always will.."

" I hope so, man do I hope so... "Peyton started kissing me and I returned the affection. decided to forget about everything and focus on Peyton. I moved her and placed her head on the pillow.

I kissed her neck and worked my way down to her small breasts. I swapped between the nipples. Peyton placed her hand behind my head and moaned. I massaged one breast while I worked on the other. I drew away from her chest and kissed my way down.

" I'm hungry..." I wink..." I think I need to eat some pussy..."

"oh really...So for breakfast you want pussy..."

" baby, as long as its you sweet, tasting pussy, I want it for breakfast. Lunch and Dinner... You know people say, coffee gets them up, and ready... not me it's your pussy... The best part of waking up is Peyton's pussy juice in my mouth...

Peyton blushed, as I went under the covers, spreading her legs, her pussy was wet, and still had some of my cum in it for out late night after shower fucking...

I licked my way closer to her slit breathing through my nose so the air would hit her slit. I tongued to the center, still breathing on her. She trembled a little and I sucked in a lip. I rolled it in my mouth and tongued the outside. Slowly letting it go, I went after the other lip. Sucking it in as well, I rolled it around, but this time my tongue rubbed the inside of it. This made Peyton raise her pussy into my face..." Oh baby...don't stop...I love your tongue..."

" What the hell is going on here?" A voice yelled causing me to freeze, Oh shit...what was I going to say, how can I explain my actions... I then thought that just maybe, I could talk my way out of things... Maybe, it was her sister, or a friend,...someone we could threaten or something..That was in till I heard...

"Mom...your home early..."

I was a dead man now...


End file.
